Timeline (Bazaar Companies)
Bizarre corporations timeline Prehistoric 100 million years ago: the aquatic humanoid species first appears Pre-20th century 1300s: aquatic humanoids begin farming seaweed and fish 1500s: aquatic humanoids begins bulding permanent settlements in the water and on 1859: Edgar Allan Poe becomes undead 20th century 1937: HP Lovecraft becomes undead 1940: HP Lovecraft discovers Ravendale West Virginia 1952: Kentucky fried chicken is founded 1958: Pizza Hut is founded (now known as cricket hut) 1962: Taco Bell is founded later known as cricket Bell 21st century 2000: the aquatic humanoids remain disconnected from humanity The 2020s 2020:Lily Jackson is the youngest person ever to receive a PhD 2022: aquatic humanoids are discovered in the jungles of South America 2024: William III King of England declares that he will be the last King of England 2025: the government of the state of Washington completely collapses 2026: the Republic of Seattle is founded 2027: the Republic of Seattle abolishes the electoral college The 2030s 2032: KFC becomes Kentucky fried crickets 2033: aquatic humanoids legally gain human rights 2034: H.P. Lovecraft reveals his identity and let the world know that he has been undead since the 1930s 2034: mutually assured cupcakes is founded by Lucifer Jedediah hellfire former member of the Church of Satan 2034: KFC's new logo is revealed 2034: the international brain depository is founded 2037: the Republic of Scandinavia is founded 2037: an artificial brain substitute is created by Lily Jackson The 2040s 2040: Redfield's is a popular restaurant in Lucifer Heights in Lucifer city, Scandinavia 2042: the fast food chain cricket hut is founded 2044: the undead human rights organization gray matter is founded on new Brooklyn Island 2044: cricket Bell shut down 2045: the aquatic humanoid population reaches 80 million, HP Lovecraft claims that he can see the future 2045: undead version of Wallis Simpson and Edward VIII become king and queen of the United Kingdom 2045: Reykjavík becomes Lucifer city, the state of new Nevada is formed 2045: undead human rights March in Central Park 2046: mutually assured cupcakes is shut down permanently due to its alliance with the Church of Satan 2147: the first annual undead Americans literary awards occurs in Providence Rhode Island the birthplace of famous writer and undead scholar HP Lovecraft 2049: North and South Carolina become known as the state Carolina 2047: Lily Jackson is infected with the Lazarus prion The 2050s 2051: Virginia and West Virginia become known as the state of Virginia 2052: North and South Dakota becomes known as the state Dakota 2053: the Taco Bell Museum is open in Tucson, and Albuquerque new Nevada 2055: Aqua technologies is founded 2055: the Renfield viruses is discovered 2057: the first underwater computer is is invented The 2060s 2062: Starbucks red is founded 2062: underwater Wi-Fi is invented 2063: first underwater cell phone is invented 2063: the southern state is formed 2066: Renfield's shuts down 2067: the first location of Starbucks red opens in the Republic of Seattle 2 2067: Microsoft, Starbucks and Amazon are required by the Lucifer Corporation The 2070s 2071: Starbucks blues person underwater location opens 2072: the central state is founded 2077: HP Lovecraft is murder 2077: the United States abandons the electoral college 2078: Louisiana becomes a republic The 2080s 2081: Starbucks has 150 underwater locations predominantly staffed by aquatic humanoids 2082: Puerto Rico becomes a US state 2083: Aqua technologies files for bankruptcy, Aqua technologies builds its new headquarters in Brasilia The 2090s 2092: the corporate headquarters of Aqua technologies is blown 2093: first undead pride parade in New York City 2099: the international space hotel opens with record sales 22nd century 2100: Lily Jackson is kidnapped and put into an experimental cryogenic pod 2100: Aqua technologies is acquired by Lucifer Corporation 2120: Aqua technologies is discontinued by the Lucifer Corporation 2122: the space hotel is decommissioned and destroyed after 2000 people died in the late 21st century 2125: aquatic humanoid population reaches 100 million 2135: New York Institute of undead studies is founded 2138: the Lucifer Corporation completely collapses financially 2155: the Lazarus prion is cured 23rd century 2200: Wallis Simpson and Edward VIII die for the second time in a car crash completely ending the British monarchy once and for all 31st century 3000: Lily Jackson's body is discovered Category:Bazaar Companies Category:Timelines (Cthulhu) Category:Briasemp22